


Väkevä kuin kuolema

by toivomusluu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Freeform - Wedding Traditions, Gift Giving, M/M, Marriage, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Kuusi vuotta, kuusi lahjaa; kahdeksan hääpäivää. Will Grahamin elämää ennen ja jälkeen Hannibalin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Perinteisesti jokainen vuosihääpäivä on nimetty tietyn asian mukaan ja tarkoitus olisi silloin antaa lahjaksi jotakin siihen liittyvää sekä merkkipäivään yhdistettäviä kukkia. En sitten voinut vastustaa ajatusta Hannibalista suorittamassa vastaavaa lahjontaa (kyseenalaisen aviomiehensä) Willin suhteen. Aikajanallisesti ficci kattaa tapahtumia ykköskaudelta kolmosen jälkeiseen aikaan.

 

 

 _Minne sinä menet, sinne minäkin menen, ja minne sinä jäät, sinne minäkin jään._  
  
  
_Paina minut sinetiksi sydäntäsi vasten, pane sinetiksi ranteesi nauhaan. Rakkaus on väkevä kuin kuolema, kiivas ja kyltymätön kuin tuonela. Sen hehku on tulen hehkua, sen liekki on Herran liekki. Suuret vedet eivät voi sitä sammuttaa, virran tulva ei vie sitä mukanaan. Jos joku tarjoaisi talot ja tavarat rakkauden hinnaksi, hän saisi vain toisten pilkan._  
  
\- Ruut 1: 16  & Laulujen laulu 8:6-7. Häissä yleisimmin luettavat katkelmat.

 

 

Will ei ollut koskaan pitänyt itseään naimisiinmenevänä tyyppinä. Elämänsä ainoissa häissäkin hän oli ollut ollessaan kymmenen ja silloin kyseessä oli ollut erään venetelakan kerhohuoneella järjestetty tilaisuus, jonka aikana aikuiset – hänen isänsä mukaan lukien – grillasivat ja joivat olutta, samalla kun lapset leikkivät kuiville nostettujen proomujen seassa. Morsiusparilla oli ollut yhteensopivat työhaalarit, morsiamella paikallisesta supermarketista ostettu tiera; astiat olivat kertakäyttöisiä ja servietit tulleet tusinapakkauksissa. Päivän lopuksi ei ollut juuri haitannut, että hänen vaatteensa olivat olleet täynnä veneistä tarttuneita öljytahroja, niin vähän niissä oli ollut kehumista alun perinkään.  
  
Mitä vanhemmaksi hän oli tullut, sitä varmemmin hänestä oli muotoutunut sellainen persoona jota ei toivottu moisen riemujuhlan riesaksi. Vuosinaan poliisivoimissa hän törmäsi toistuvasti siihen samaan maanantaiaamuiseen tilanteeseen, jossa hän käveli sisään taukohuoneeseen vain kuullakseen erinäisiä katkelmia edeltävän viikonlopun juhlinnasta, kunnes joku lopulta noteerasi hänen läsnäolonsa ja hyssytteli lörpöttelijät hiljaisiksi. Häntä ei varsinaisesti haitannut tulla sivuutetuksi; siihen mennessä Will oli jo ymmärtänyt että hänellä oli tapana muistuttaa pelkällä läsnäolollaan ihmisiä niistä velvollisuuksista ja rasitteista, jotka oli laitettu yhden päivän ajaksi hyllylle. Kukaan poliisi ei halunnut törmätä häneen buffetpöydän ääressä ja viettää sitten loppuiltaa miettien, kuinka paljon valumaan lähtenyt mansikkakakku muistuttikaan edellisviikkoisen rikospaikan värimaailmaa.   
  
Niin paljon kuin hän kaipasikin juhlien sisältämää yhteisöllisyyttä, loppupeleissä hänet aina nujersi niihin liittyvä sosiaalisen tapakulttuurin miinakenttä ja hänen oma luonnottomuutensa vastaavan jatkumon osana. Siinä missä hänelle ei tuottanut ongelmia asettua jahtaamiensa rikollisten kenkiin, olivat hänen yrityksensä ymmärtää hääkulttuuria verrattavissa niihin B-luokan elokuviin, joissa pelokkaat ihmiset lähestyivät maissipellolle laskeutunutta lentävää lautasta. Missä muut näkivät romantiikkaa, hän näki instituution kaikkine terävine hampaineen. Missä muut näkivät jotakin tavoittelemisen arvoista ylitse kaiken muun, hän näki mahdottomuuden.  
  
_Jotta voi tuntea itsensä hylätyksi, täytyy ensin omata odotuksia_. Jotakin sen kaltaista hän oli kerran myöntänyt Hannibalille, silloin kun he olivat keskustelleet perheestä ja kyseisen konseptin hänessä herättämistä ajatuksista. Sama piti paikkansa avioliitonkin kohdalla. Se, mitä hänen ei kaikista yrityksistä huolimatta onnistunut millään nähdä, oli se päivä, jolloin hänen päänsä sisällä valveillakin vaeltavat painajaiset tuntisivat olonsa kyllin levollisiksi jonkun toisen seurassa, jotta hän saattaisi kutsua sitä rakkaudeksi kokonaisen seurakunnan edessä.  
  
Totuus kuitenkin oli, että ennen kuin hän tapasi Hannibalin, monetkin asiat olivat tuntuneet hänestä mahdottomilta.

 

  
_1\. Paperihäät_  
  
_Avioliiton ensimmäistä vuotta pidetään perinteisesti sopeutumisen aikana. Pari oppii toinen toiseltaan ja saa voimaa jatkaa eteenpäin yhdessä valitsemallaan polulla. Paperi symbolisoikin sitä vahvuutta, joka syntyy sen yhteennivotuista säikeistä._

 

Takassa loimuava papereiden ja potilaskansioiden pino oli tehnyt vastaanottohuoneen yleensä niin raikkaan ilman raskaaksi hengittää. Will seisoi Hannibalin vieressä ja katseli tämän lailla liekkeihin, seuraten kuinka vuosien edestä historiaa katosi savuna ilmaan. Siinä tavassa, jolla tuli tarrautui kansioiden lehtiin ja muutti ne tuhkaksi, oli jotakin oudon lohdullista. Se sai hänet ajattelemaan kaikkia niitä pelkoja ja suruja, sivukaupalla ahdistusta, joka pyyhkiytyi nyt yhtälailla pois, maallisen tutkailun ulottumattomiin. Kun tuli aika polttaa ne muistiinpanot jotka Hannibal oli aikanaan laatinut hänestä, hän löysi itsensä toivomasta että heidän yhteinen menneisyytensä olisi yhtä helppo poistaa olemassaolosta. Hän ei ollut varma toivoiko sitä siksi, että se turvin hänen olisi pian helpompi tehdä se mitä Jack häneltä oletti, vai siksi että he voisivat sen myötä aloittaa alusta, tulen kaluttua luut puhtaiksi.  
  
Jossakin vaiheessa Hannibal jätti hänet vastuuseen takan valvomisesta ja vetäytyi itse istumaan työpöytänsä ääreen, ottaen yhdestä sen monista laatikoista esiin tyhjän kortin ja kirjekuoren. Kastettuaan kynän musteeseen, tämä kumartui kortin ylle ja alkoi kirjoittaa. Jäljellä oli vain joitakin päiviä tai kenties ehkä enää tunteja siihen hetkeen, jolloin heidän oli tarkoitus jättää tämä elämä taakseen, mutta Hannibal laati jokaisen hienostuneista kirjaimista samalla kiireettömällä eleganssilla kuin aina ennenkin ja antoi jopa musteen kuivua kaikessa rauhassa, ennen kuin jatkoi työtään kuoren parissa.  
  
Osoitetta kirjoittaessaan Hannibal tuli selkeästi tietoiseksi hänen huomiostaan, tai kenties tämä vain päätti vihdoin aiheelliseksi palkita hänen uteliaisuutensa. ”Olen edelleen ajoittain yhteydessä ohjaajaani siltä ajalta kun opiskelin kirurgiksi”, kuului selitys. ”Pian on hänen ja hänen vaimonsa hopeahääpäivänsä. Olisi epäkohteliasta jättää muistamatta heitä mitenkään.”  
  
”Ja tietenkin sinun pitää olla kohtelias loppuun asti”, Will sanoi. Hän yritti palauttaa mieleensä sitä vähää mitä oli joskus oppinut moisista perinteistä, kokoelma muistoja jotka koostuivat vaihtelevissa työpaikoissa kiertäneistä onnittelukorteista. ”Se tekee, mitä - kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta yhdessä? Sehän on kokonainen elinikä.” Useille hänen uransa varrella kohtaamille ihmisille se olikin ollut juuri sitä.

” _’Niille jotka rakastavat, aikaa ei ole’._ Henry van Dyke kirjoitti niin. Mekin olemme tunteneet vasta vuoden ja silti siitä tuntuu olevan paljon pidempään, kun me ensikerran tapasimme Jackin toimistossa.”

Kuten niin usein kävi Hannibalin ollessa läsnä, seuraava kysymys nousi kutsumatta hänen kielelleen. Will ei antanut itselleen tilaisuutta jäädä miettimään sen merkitystä turhan pitkään. ”Onko ensimmäiselle hääpäivälle nimeä?”  
  
Hannibal oli ollut sulkemassa korttia kirjekuoreen – liike, joka seisahtui hänen sanojensa johdosta silmänräpäyksen ajaksi, ennen kuin jatkui sitten yhtä häiriintymättömänä kuin aiemminkin, vaikka tosiasiassa he molemmat olivat nyt tietoisia siitä muutoksesta joka huoneen ilmapiirissä oli tapahtunut. ”Paperihäät. Käsittääkseni alun perin on ollut tapana antaa nimen mukainen lahja, mutta ajan myötä sen luonne on modernisoitunut.” Kirjekuoren läppä painui kiinni, eikä Hannibal enää vaivautunut lisäämään lähettäjän osoitetta. ”Nykypäivänä antaisin sinulle kellon, tai kenties kimpun neilikoita.”  
  
Will vilkaisi olkansa yli lattialla vielä polttovuoroa vartovaa paperikasaa, jonka joukosta erottuivat hänen aivotulehduksen kourissa aikanaan piirtämänsä vääristyneet kellot, aika valumassa ja venymässä pois sille asetetusta järjestyksestä. ”Etköhän sinä ole antanut minulle jo tarpeeksi kelloja”, hän sanoi. ”Ja eivätkö neilikat ole tarkoitettu pidettäviksi napinlävessä? Ei kuulosta joltakin mille minulla olisi käyttöä.”  
  
”Neilikalla on monia käyttötarkoituksia ja vähintäänkin yhtä monikerroksinen historia. Sen alkuperäinen latinankielinen nimi juontaa juurensa roomalaisesta uskomuksesta, jonka mukaan metsästyksen jumalatar Diana laskeutui maan päälle miellyttyään erääseen paimentolaisnuorukaiseen. Mutta jostakin syystä nuorukainen torjui hänet, jolloin raivostunut Diana repi häneltä silmät päästä ja viskasi ne maahan. Samaisesta paikasta versoivat ensimmäiset _Dianthukset._ ”  
  
Puhuessaan Hannibal ei edelleenkään katsonut häntä silmiin, vaan laittoi kirjeen sivuun ja nousi tuolistaan. Tämä kiersi pöydän etupuolelle ja kumartui lattialla lojuvien paperien ääreen haaliakseen ne käsiinsä, hartioiden linja alati jäykkänä. Viikkoja myöhemmin Will palaisi laajentuneessa mielenpalatsissaan siihen nimenomaiseen hetkeen ja sitä ulkopuolelta tarkastellessaan ymmärtäisi, että Hannibalin oli täytynyt jo silloin nähdä läpi hänen petoksestaan ja arvata, että Freddie Lounds oli yhä hengissä.  
  
Mutta sillä hetkellä hän saattoi ainoastaan katsella, kuinka Hannibal palasi takan ääreen syli täynnä papereita ja karisti ne tuleen kaltaistensa joukkoon.  
  
”Ehkä minun olisikin ollut parempi valita se kello”, Will mutisi.  
  
”Ehkä sinun olisi”, Hannibal vastasi.  
  
Liekkien syleilyssä vääntynyt kellotaulu oikaisi itsensä vielä kerran, ennen kuin paperi taittoi niskansa lopullisesti nurin ja käpristyi kasaan.

 

 _2\. Pumpulihäät_  
  
_Pumpuli valmistetaan puuvillasta, joka on materiaalina sekä kestävä että muuntautumiskykyinen. Nämä ovat molemmat tärkeitä ominaisuuksia toimivan liiton rakentamisessa. Pumpulihäiden lahja on posliini, jota on aikojen saatossa pidetty sekä eleganttina että kauniina – aivan kuten rakkautta._

 

Oli talvi kun Hannibal jätti hänet muiden lailla vuotamaan kuiviin entisen kotinsa keittiöön, ja oli uusi talvi kun tämä polvistui Wolf Trapin jäiselle maalle Willin kotitalon edessä ja antautui poliisille.  
  
Will meni takaisin sisälle ja istui sitten pimeässä olohuoneessa aina siihen asti, kunnes sireenien ääni ja partioautojen seiniä pyyhkivät valot olivat enää muisto vain. Cordellin käyttämä puudutusaine teki edelleen hänen olonsa raskaaksi, jättäen haihtuessaan hänen suuhunsa kuivan, kangasmaisen tunnun. Talo hänen ympärillään oli kylmä ja hiljainen, jotakin mitä nurkassa lojuvat tyhjät koirankopat vain korostivat entisestään. Lopulta se oli ajatus Winstonista ja muista jonkun vieraan ihmisen hoidossa joka repi hänet takaisin liikkeelle, ulos seinien kryptamaisesta puristuksesta ja takaisin maailmaan, josta hyinen viima oli pessyt kaikki sävyt pois.  
  
Seurannut oikeudenkäynti meni hänen osaltaan unessa. Hän nousi todistajanaitioon silloin kun pyydettiin ja sanoi sen mitä oli käsketty, toistaen vuorosanoja jotka tukivat sitä versiota tapahtumista, jonka Jack ja Alana muiden lailla olivat katsoneet sopivaksi. Niin hetkinä kun häneltä ei vaadittu aktiivista osallistumista, hän saattoi nojata taaksepäin ja pujahtaa todellisuuden railojen välistä mielensä saloihin, kahlata tuttuun virtaan ja seistä siellä kunnes ohivirtaava vesi teki hänet turraksi kaikelle sille mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui.  
   
Kun hänen oli välttämätöntä avata silmänsä ja avata suunsa, hän tuijotti silmälasiensa yläreunaa kun puhui eikä katsonut syytetyn penkillä istuvaa Hannibalia. Hänen ei tarvinnut nähdä tätä tietääkseen mitä oli tapahtumassa. Siinä missä hänen tehtävänsä oli yleensä elää uudelleen menneisyyttä siinä toivossa että se antaisi vihjeitä vielä tapahtumassa olevan varalle, levittäytyi tuleva tällä kertaa hänen edessään yhtä kristallinkirkkaana kuin niiden tarustojen profeettojen mielissä, joita kukaan ei ollut uskonut ennen kuin väistämätön tuho oli jo käsillä.  
  
Sinä päivänä jolloin tuomio luettiin, Will ei vaivautunut edes saapumaan paikalla sitä kuulemaan. Iltapäivällä Jack soitti hänelle ja kertoi että Hannibalin oli onnistunut välttää kuolemantuomio mielenterveydelliseen häiriöön perustuvan syyntakeettomuuden perusteella, ja että tämä tultaisiin pikimmiten siirtämään Baltimoren psykiatriseen vankimielisairaalaan.  
  
Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin ovelta kuului koputusta. Koirien haukkuessa taustalla paikallisen lähettipalvelun kuski ojensi hänelle pienen pahvilaatikon, jonka mukana ei tullut viestiä. Sen sisällä – käärittynä huolella loputtomalta tuntuviin kerroksiin pumpulia – oli posliininen kuppi. Pohjassa olevien merkkien perusteella se oli aitoa kiinalaista posliinia. Kun hän käänteli sitä ympäri käsissään, hän näki että kupin kylkiä verhosivat sinisellä tehdyt maalaukset kukkaan puhkeavista kieloista.  
  
Hetki nousi hänen mielensä syövereistä kirkkaana ja elävänä, mikä oli yllättävää, sillä hän oli jo sen tapahtumahetkellä ajatellut että siinä oli jotakin muiston kaltaista, liikaa onnellisuutta kiteytyneenä yhteen hetkeen että se voisi mitenkään olla pysyvää. Muistossa hän ja Hannibal olivat vierailemassa Abigailin luona tämän väliaikaisessa kodissa hoitolaitoksella. Hän oli saanut henkilökunnalta luvan ottaa Winstonin mukaan, ja niinpä he olivat kaikki neljä menneet kävelemään puutarhaan. Jossakin vaiheessa Winston oli syöksynyt häntä kaarella kaivelemaan keskelle erästä kieloistutusta ja sulkenut korvansa kaikilta käskyiltä, niin että hänen oli lopulta pitänyt mennä kiskomaan se kaulapannasta pitäen pois.  
  
Tarkistettuaan ettei sen suusta roikkunut mitään kasvinosilta näyttävää, hän päästi Winstonin jälleen irti. ”Kielot ovat myrkyllisiä koirille”, Will oli katsonut tarpeelliseksi selittää, huomattuaan Abigailin kysyvän ilmeen.  
  
”Samoin ihmisille, joskin niitä on myös käytetty lääkkeenä”, Hannibal lisäsi.  
  
Abigail oli tarkastellut valkeita nuppuja otsa kurtussa. ”Ne näyttävät vähän kyyneliltä.”  
  
”Ja ne myös tunnetaan toiselta nimeltään sellaisina – Neidon kyyneleinä. Monet sanovat että nimi juontaa juurensa hetkestä jolloin Maria suri ristiinnaulitun poikansa äärellä.” Winston tunki kuononsa Hannibalin kämmenen alle ja Will katsoi kuinka tämä soi sille muutaman kohteliaan taputuksen. Seuraavassa hetkessä Hannibal kohotti päänsä ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat; lehvistön läpi siivilöityvässä valossa tämän tummat silmät näyttivät lähes mustilta. ”Toiset ovat sitä mieltä että se oli sittenkin Eeva joka ehti itkeä ne ensin, sinä päivänä kun tuli karkotetuksi Paratiisista tekemänsä virheen vuoksi.” _  
_

 

Takaisin nykyhetkessä, Will kävi laittamassa kupin takanreunukselle. Sitten hän alkoi pakata.  
  
Kuten hän oli arvellutkin, hänen välttämättömimmät tavaransa mahtuivat lopulta vain kouralliseen laatikoita. Suuremman osan kalusteista hän päätti jättää paikalleen, siirtäen ne kiinteistövälittäjän huoleksi. Kuten niin monesta muustakin asiasta, niistä oli tullut ikkunoita menneeseen; joinakin öinä hän näki edelleen Masonin istumassa nurkassa olevassa nojatuolissa poskihampaat paljastava hymy turmelluilla kasvoillaan, ja sitäkin useammin Hannibalin varjon tuoleista toisessa, jäisenä kohtana huoneessa jota takan lämmön ei onnistunut läpäistä.  
  
Tavara tavaralta hän pakkasi elämänsä pois, piiloon pehmustettujen laatikoiden nieluun, aina siihen asti kunnes takanreunuksella seisova kuppi oli ainut osa irtaimistoa jota ei ollut kääritty pois näkyvistä.  
  
Hänen sammuttaessaan viimeistä kertaa valot perässään, kuppi jäi katsomaan hänen jälkeensä, kalpea aave huoneen hämärässä jonka hän tulisi jättämään uusien asukkaiden riesaksi.

 

 _3\. Nahkahäät_  
  
_Materiaalina nahka on sitkeä, joustava ja kulumaton. Nämä ovat ominaisuuksia jotka auttavat liittoa kestämään. Kolmatta hääpäivää on sopivaa juhlistaa kristallisella lahjalla. Kristallin pinnasta moneen suuntaan heijastuva valo symboloi sitä tapaa, jolla pariskunnan on mahdollista koskettaa myös muiden ihmisten elämiä merkityksellisin tavoin._

 

Tulevina kuukausina Will antoi itsensä ajelehtia, antautuen virran kiskottavaksi alavirtaan. Todellisuudessa se tarkoitti hidasta matkaa pitkin moottoriteitä kohti etelää, teiden varrella olevia motelleja ja väliaikaisia asuntoja, mitä tahansa paikkaa joka suostui ottamaan hänet ja kuusi koiraa kattonsa alle. Etelä-Carolinaan päästyään hän osti matkailuvaunun ja hinasi sitä hetken autonsa perässä, suosien sellaisia takapajuisia leirintäalueita, joilla saattoi rauhassa pitää koiria vapaana. Talokaupoista saadut rahat ja FBI:n maksama lopputili takasivat sen, ettei hänen täytynyt turhaan huolehtia rahasta.  
  
Aikaa myöten hänelle tuli tavaksi hoitaa tarvittavat ostoksensa öisin. Ympäri vuorokauden auki olevat huoltoasemapuodit olivat silloin kiitettävän autioita, eikä ketään kiinnostanut laskea kuinka monta pulloa viskiä ja purkkia koiranruokaa hän lastasikaan ostoskoriinsa. Aina toisinaan hänen linoleumilattiaa viistävä katseensa kohtasi kuitenkin vieraan kenkäparin, jonka vastakkaisesta päästä paljastuvilla kasvoille oleva ilme kertoi kyseisen henkilön kuuluvan _TattleCrimes_ in lukijakuntaan. Vaikkei hän juuri ollut uhrannut aikaansa Freddien sepustuksien lukemiselle, hän tiesi ettei tämä ollut säästellyt sanojaan arvuutellessaan olisiko hänelle pitänyt varata Hannibalin viereinen selli vai sittenkin aviopuolisolle kuuluvat vierailuoikeudet. Jotkut näistä hänen yöllisistä tuttavuuksistaan vaikuttivat olevan jopa aidosti pahoillaan siitä ettei kumpaakaan ollut tapahtunut.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa kun kävi selväksi ettei hän saanut itseään ylittämään Louisianan rajaa palatakseen takaisin seuduille joilla oli kasvanut, hän jämähti Alabamaan. Kun kesä alkoi ja hurrikaanivaroituksia rupesi tulvimaan radiosta, hän päätti myydä asuntovaunun ja vuokrasi talon, jossa muista puutteista huolimatta oli kunnollisen oloinen myrskykellari. Muutaman kerran sinä kesänä hän sai sulkeutua sen uumeniin koirien kanssa; ne makasivat hänen ympärillään hermostuneena kehänä ja ynisivät aina kun yläpuolelta kuuluva pauke kasvoi turhan kovaksi. Joukosta ainoana Buster ärhenteli pienen terrierin isolla egolla varustettuna koliseville laudoille. Will itse kulutti ajan hetekalla lojuen ja ulkona riehuvaa myrskyä kuunnellen, tuntien olonsa oudon levolliseksi sen silmässä, nyt kun elämä kerrankin oli kiteytynyt sarjaksi yksinkertaisia ratkaisuja. Hän oli ottanut mukaansa sen mikä oli tärkeää ja hakeutunut suojaan. Loppu oli poissa hänen käsistään.  
   
Kun myrskyt sitten väistyivät vailla sen suurempia tuhoja ja pilviverhosta kuoriutuivat loppukesän nahkeanpolttavat helteet, hän avasi korkin. Toisina viikkoina hän joi vähemmän, erityisesti silloin kun joku hänen iäkkäämmistä naapureistaan ilmaisi kaipaavansa apua satunnaisten remonttien kanssa, toisina taas enemmän. Usein hän istui yötä myöten kuistilla lasi kourassa, seuraten koirien tonkimista villiintyneessä puutarhassa ja katsoen kuinka edellisen asukkaan jättämät, kuistin kaiteen ylle ripustetut ruukulliset verenpisaraa keinuivat tuulessa. Aurinko – kenties turhautuneena siitä ettei sen lämpö voinut ylettyä pintaa syvemmälle – parkitsi hänen nahkansa ruskeaksi, jättäen koskemattomaksi vain kokoelman itsepintaisen vaaleana pysytteleviä arpia, jotka paistoivat hänen ihostaan kuin halkeamat jäästä. Samoin hänen kasvojensa haavoihin aikanaan pesiytyneet hiekanjyvät kasvoivat parantuvan ihon mukana hiljalleen ulos, todisteena siitä, että toisin kuin hänen mielensä ja sydämensä, loput hänen kehostaan oli edelleen kykeneväinen hylkimään sen mikä oli sille haitaksi.  
  
Syksyn saapuessa hän oli jo päässyt niin tukevasti hyvin alkaneen rappion makuun, ettei keksinyt mitään varsinaista syytä lopettaa sen harrastamista. Aamuista tuli kokoelma hitaita heräämisiä alati viilenevässä makuuhuoneessa, joiden luomaa monotoonisuutta halkoivat ainoastaan ne kerrat, jolloin hän havahtui hereille jostakin päin tiluksiinsa kuuluvaa niittyä, polvet ja kädet ryömimisestä verillä ja ääni käheänä rukouksista, joiden sisältöä hän ei enää päivänvalossa kyennyt muistamaan. Kun hän niinä aamuina meni huuhtelemaan kasvonsa kylpyhuoneeseen, häntä altaan yläpuolisesta peilistä tuijottavat silmät verestivät muustakin kuin viskistä.  
  
Posti ei kantanut hänelle kirjeitä talolle, vaan sen sijaan hänellä oli käytössään _poste restante_ -osoite paikallisessa postitoimistossa. Sieltä soitettiin hänelle silloin kun saapunut lähetys oli odottanut noutoaan jo toista viikkoa. Hän vartoi seuraavaan päivään asti ollakseen varmasti kyllin selvä rattiin ja ajoi sitten lumimyrskyä enteilevän taivaan alla toimistolle. Paketti oli verhoiltu helposti särkyvästä sisällöstä kertovin tarroin, ja koko paluumatkan ajan, laatikon levätessä pelkääjänpaikan istuimella, hän harkitsi avaavansa oven ja työntävänsä sen ulos vauhdissa. Vielä sittenkin kun hän oli nostanut paketin keittiön pöydälle ja koirat kurkottelivat uteliaina nuuhkimaan sitä, hän oli puolittain varma siitä että veisi sen avaamattomana myrskykellariin muiden rojujen sekaan ja unohtaisi sinne.  
  
Paketissa oli aitokristallinen karahvi. Sen linjat itse pullosta neliskulmaiseen korkkiin olivat graafisia ja koruttomia, mutta silti elegantteja kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaan, nojaten enemmän hänen oman makunsa suuntaan kuin johonkin sellaiseen mitä Hannibalin olisi voinut kuvitella valitsevan itselleen. Tyhjillään ollessaan se muistutti häntä jääveistoksesta, joka luonnonlakien vastaisesti pysyi koossa lämmityksestä huolimatta.  
  
Kyseisen lahjan saapuminen sai hänet lopulta lopettamaan juomisen. Karahvin olemassaolo oli todiste siitä, että sekin tapa kuului sitä nykyä Hannibalille - jos hän antaisi itsensä hukkua pulloon, hän voisi yhtä hyvin luovuttaa ja ajaa takaisin Baltimoreen tehdäkseen sen tämän alati valvovan katseen alla.

 

 _4\. Keramiikkahäät_  
  
_Neljäs hääpäivä juhlii liiton kukoistamista ja keskittyy kodin piiriin. Modernina lahjana kodinkoneet ovat syrjäyttäneet keramiikan, mutta kantavat silti samaa käyttötavarallista merkitystä._

 

He tapasivat Mollyn kanssa moottorien varrella sijaitsevalla levähdyspaikalla, pysähdyttyään molemmat auttamaan samaa loukkaantunutta kulkukoiraa. Paikallisen eläinlääkärin odotushuoneessa he aloittivat keskustelun, joka jatkui myöhemmin läheisen kahvilan tiloissa.  
  
Kävi ilmi, että Molly oli leski ja yksinhuoltaja; hänellä puolestaan oli naurettavan kokoinen lauma koiria ja harteillaan kasa muiden ihmisten kauhuja, omista puhumattakaan. Kun keskusteluun syntyi tauko, Will tunnisti heidän molempien käyttävän sen ajan toistensa henkisen painolastin tarkasteluun, ja ennen pitkään he molemmat hymyilivät vinosti sille mitä näkivät. Heidän jaloissaan eläinlääkärin asentamalla kaulurilla varustettu koira kolhi hänen polveaan tietäväisen oloisesti, saaden hänet epävarmaksi siitä, ketä tässä tosiasiassa oltiinkaan pelastamassa.  
  
Kun he kahvilan sulkeutuessa tekivät lähtöä, Molly kurotti ottamaan hänen kätensä omaansa ja kirjoitti numeronsa tussilla hänen kämmenselkäänsä. ”Siltä varalta, että joskus satut eksymään.”  
  
Mollyn aiempi aviomies – Wallyn isä – oli kuollut syöpään neljä vuotta aiemmin. Edelleenkin tämän jättämä tyhjä tila näkyi Mollyn kotona tavalla, joka oli satunnaiselle kävijällekin selkeä ja hänelle suorastaan kiusallisen läsnä; hyllyjä koristivat ammattilaisliigassa voitetut pesäpallopalkinnot, mutta ennen hänen matkaparranajovälineitään kylpyhuoneesta puuttuivat arkielämän todisteet toisen aikuisen läsnäolosta. Joinakin hetkinä Will ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että hän oli käyttänyt tuota tilaa hyödykseen ja livahtanut niihin uomiin varkain, ikään kuin hän olisi murtautunut sisään takaovesta ja ryhtynyt vaihdokkaaksi, sijaiseksi toisen miehen elämälle.  
  
”Sinä saat meidät Wallyn kanssa kuulostamaan ihan panttivangeilta”, Molly sanoi, sen kerran jälkeen kun hän oli yön pimeimpinä tunteina erehtynyt myöntämään tuntemuksensa ääneen. Tämä oli ottanut hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin ja katsonut häntä silmiin todetessaan: ”Minä sanon tämän vain kerran, joten parempi kuunnella tarkasti, okei? Sinä et voi korvata häntä. Eikä sinun tarvitse.”  
  
”Minä en _halua_ korvata häntä”, Will painotti. Hän jätti sanomatta, että koki jo kyllin vaivalloiseksi riittämään ihan pelkkänä itsenään, mitä ikinä se sitten sisälsikään.  
  
Omalla tavallaan Molly eli edelleen suruaikaa ja hän teki parhaansa kunnioittaakseen sitä, livahtaen hiljaa ulos niinä hetkinä kun he olivat riidelleet jostakin tai Wally oli heittäytynyt hankalaksi, ja Molly vetäytyi makuuhuoneeseen katsomaan sen pieneltä televisiolta vanhoja pesäpallo-otteluita. Tietoisuus toistensa arvista ja kunnioitus niiden yksityisyyttä kohtaan oli se mikä nivoi heidät yhteen. Molly tiesi tarpeeksi hänen menneisyydestään ollakseen kysymättä enempää, ja hän puolestaan piti omana tietonaan sen, että oli hetkiä jolloin hän olisi antanut mitä vain voidakseen vaihtaa paikkoja tämän kanssa. Aviomiehen menettäminen syövälle oli lopullista ja yksinkertaista, täydellinen vastakohta sille mikä odotti häntä Baltimoressa.  
  
He olivat olleet yhdessä lähes vuoden ja asuneet saman katon alla joitakin kuukausia, kun hän näki sormuksen erään antiikkiliikkeen ikkunassa. Siihen istutettu kivi muistutti häntä korvakoruista joita hän oli nähnyt Mollyn ihastelevan netissä vain muutamaa päivää aiemmin. Näyteikkunan äärellä hänet valtasi oivallus siitä, kuinka väärässä hän olikaan ollut kaikki ne vuodet sitten, uskoessaan että sisäinen rauha oli se mikä toi mukanaan varmuuden. Nyt hän käsitti, että oli eri asia tuntea olonsa levolliseksi kuin olla ymmärretty – _nähty_. Tätä nykyä hänen kokemuksensa kertoi hänelle, että toisen vaihtoehdon valitseminen sulki automaattisesti toisen pois laskuista.  
  
Hän kantoi sormuksen sisältämää rasiaa taskussaan viikon päivät, ennen kuin otti sen lopulta esiin sinä iltana kun Wally oli ystävänsä luona yötä.  
  
Laatikko naksahti auki, ja hän näki Mollyn silmien laajenevan tämän tuijottaessa sormusta. Sitten tämä nosti katseensa häneen; kumpikin heistä vetkutteli parhaillaan hiustenleikkuuajan varaamisessa ja Molly joutui räpyttelemään otsatukkaansa pois silmiltään. ”Oikeasti?”  
  
”Oikeasti”, Will vahvisti. Tuntui tarpeettomalta selittää, että kuluneiden sekuntien aikana hänet oli vallannut järkkymätön varmuus siitä, että ellei Molly suostuisi, hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä mitä tehdä itsellään.  
  
Molly kuitenkin vain hymyili. ”Okei. Varmistin vain.” Tämä ojensi kätensä ja hän pujotti vapisevin käsin sormuksen paikoilleen. Se liukui helposti pitkin sormea ja luiskahti nivelet ohitettuaan rutiinin elkein edeltäjänsä luomaan uraan.  
  
He eivät pitäneet juhlia; kaupungintalolla suoritetun vihkimisen todistajina toimivat seuraavina vuorossa oleva pari. Viimeiseen asti jokin osa hänessä odotti, että vihkimisen laillisuuden tiellä havaittaisiin selvityksessä jokin este. Kaikki meni kuitenkin juuri niin kuin piti ja tilaisuuden jälkeen he suuntasivat suoraan pitkälle viikonloppulomalle läheiseen hotelliin. Siellä ollessaan Molly julkaisi asiasta ilmoituksen Facebook-tilillään, jonka johdosta heitä odotti kotiin palatessa kasa kortteja ja jokunen lahja, kaikki tietenkin Mollyn suvulta ja ystäviltä.  
  
Samalla kun hän meni purkamaan laukkuja, Molly alkoi käydä lahjapinoa läpi. Hänet houkutteli takaisin keittiöön tämän yllättynyt nauru.  
  
Molly näytti hänelle jotakin valkoista, mikä näytti ensivilkaisun perusteella vanhanmallisen tietokoneen hiireltä. ”Pakkauksen mukaan se on automaattinen purkinavaaja”, tämä sanoi. ”Ei sillä ettenkö olisi iloinen, että ne päivät kun tapasin viiltää sormeni koiranruokapurkkeja avatessa ovat nyt takanapäin, mutta onhan se nyt vähän…”  
  
”Turha?”  
  
”Meinasin sanoa liioitteleva.” Molly poimi paketin takaisin käteensä ja käänteli sitä ympäri, kurtistaen sitten kulmiaan. ”Sen mukana ei tullut korttia, joten ei mitään käsitystä kuka katsoi meidän olevan näin uusavuttomia.”  
  
Will sen sijaan saattoi hyvin arvata. Se ei kuitenkaan välttämättä tarkoittanut että Hannibal oli tietoinen hänen siviilisäätynsä kokemasta muutoksesta; kahden vuosipäivän osuminen lähestulkoon päällekkäin oli hänen omaa ajattelemattomuuttaan.  
  
Tullessaan kotiin Wally leikkasi laitteella auki niin monta säilykepurkkia, että heidän oli syötävä illalliseksi kolmea eri keittoa. Kun koneen terä pureutui kuuluvasti purkkien kanteen, sen surina sai hänen otsaansa halkovan arven vihlomaan haamukipua potien.

 

Oli Mollyn ehdotus että he muuttaisivat jälleen pohjoisemmaksi: se merkitsi parempaa työtä ainakin toiselle heistä ja pienempää hurrikaaniriskiä – sekä tietenkin tilaa useammalle koiralle.  
  
”Me voisimme hankkia kunnon hirsitalon”, Molly ehdotti, kun he makoilivat sängyssä ja katselivat taloja netistä. ”Elää keskellä metsää. Kerätä omat sienemme ja marjamme. Hakata halkoja takkaan. Elää kuin kunnon hullujen koiranhamstraajien kuuluu.”  
  
Will pyöritteli ideaa mielessään. Se kuulosti sopivalta jatkolta sellaiselle elämälle, jota hänen kuului haluta. Enemmän kuin mitään, hän halusi haluta sitä. ”En tiennyt että hirsitalo on pakollinen vaatimus. Lukeeko se jossakin hullujen koiranhamstraajien käsikirjassa?”  
  
”Jep. Sääntö numero kaksi, heti sen ’sinulla ei saa olla muita lemmikkejä’ – artiklan jälkeen. Skarppaa vähän, Graham.” Peiton alla Mollyn isovarvas tökkäsi häntä paheksuvasti sääreen. ”Paraskin hamstraaja sinä olet. Onneksi sinulla on minut pitämässä sinut kaidalla tiellä.”  
  
Tietokoneen ruudulla koreilevan talon näytöt alkaisivat ensi viikolla. Hän otti puhelimensa yöpöydältä ja tallensi kiinteistövälittäjän numeron sen muistiin.

 

 _5\. Puuhäät_  
  
_Viidenteen vuosipäivään liittyy perinteisesti kaksi materiaalia: puu, joka kuvaa pitkäikäistä vahvuutta ja vakiintumista, ja hopea. Modernina lahjana pöytähopeat muistuttavat siitä ainutlaatuisesta yhteydestä, jonka parin välille syntyi silloin kun he jakoivat aterioita keskenään ja läheistensä kanssa._

 

Seuraavana vuonna saapuva lahja sisälsi kokoelman pöytähopeoita, jotka olisivat näyttäneet naurettavilta heidän eripariastiastonsa keskellä, ja jotka Will kävi viemässä paikalliseen kierrätyskeskukseen ennen kuin Molly ehti niitä nähdä. Tällä kertaa lahjan mukana tuli kuitenkin myös kirje; sen hän tunki avaamattomana vaatelipaston pohjalle ja hautasi sitten pois näkyvistä flanellikerroksen alle.  
  
Mutta kuten hän hyvin tiesi, poissa näkyvistä ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut samaa kuin poissa mielestä. Aina kun hänen katseensa osui lipastoon, hän saattoi maistaa lähestyvän myrskyn kielellään. Jotakin oli muuttumassa ja se oli tehnyt hänen yksityiselle virralleen johtavasta ajatusten polusta vaarallisen kulkea. Missä oli joskus ollut pelkkää joenpiennarta, oli nyt ansalankoja ja katedraaleihin sopivia ovia, jotka hän luuli jo kerran sulkeneensa. Se sai hänet karttamaan virralle menemistä, mutta toisinaan kun hän makasi valojen sammuttua sängyssä Mollyn vierellä, värjyen valveen ja unen rajamailla, kyseinen päätös ei ollut enää hänen tietoisesta valinnastaan kiinni.  
   
Sinä iltana kun hän oli ensimmäisen kerran lukenut lehdistä Hammaskeijun murhista, hän löysi itsensä unessa vaeltamasta jälleen virtaa kohti. Mutta jossakin vaiheessa hän kääntyi väärästä kohtaa ja päätyi sen sijaan Hannibalin entistä vastaanottohuonetta kiertävälle parvelle. Alla aukeavan toimiston oli peittänyt vesi, joka oli sittemmin jäätynyt umpeen. Hänen katsellessaan ikiroudan läpi kajastavien nojatuolien haamuja, jostakin kaikui oven aukinarahtamisesta kielivä ääni ja sitten tutut askeleet, jotka pian seisahtuivat hänen vierelleen.  
  
Will puri huultaan. Hän ei halunnut puhua, mutta tiesi jo ettei voisi itselleen mitään. ”Sinun ei pitäisi olla täällä.”  
  
”Mutta silti se olit sinä, joka kuljit siitä nimenomaisesta ovesta ensin”, Hannibal vastasi. Tämä oli pukeutunut yhtä moitteettomasti kuin oli Baltimoressa asuessaan tavannut tehdä ja katseli hänen laillaan jäälle. ”Onko tämä vain sosiaalikäynti vai tulitko sinä etsimään jotakin?”  
  
”Ei ole mitään löydettävää. Se on kaikki –” hän viittasi kädellään kohti huonetta ”- peittynyt. _Haudattu._ ”  
  
Tapa, jolla Hannibal kallisti päätään, oli kaikessa uteliaisuudessaan lähestulkoon aseistariisuva. ”Niinkö sinä kerrot itsellesi?”  
  
Se muistutti häntä jostakin, mitä Chiyoh oli aikanaan hänelle sanonut. ”Kaiken voi kestää, jos siitä tekee tarinan.”  
  
”Tehdään siitä siis sellainen”, Hannibal vastasi, nojaten käsivarsiensa varassa parven kaiteeseen - ja aloitti sitten: ”Liettuassa on olemassa vanha satu, jonka kuulin ollessani lapsi. Se kertoo tytöstä nimeltä Eglė, joka meni uimaan ystäviensä kanssa, vain huomatakseen rantaan palatessaan että vesikäärme oli käynyt lepäämään hänen vaatteilleen. Käärme lupasi väistyä sillä ehdolla, että Eglė ryhtyisi sille morsiameksi, ja Eglė – ajatellen ettei kenenkään ollut mahdollista naida käärmettä – suostui. Seuraavana päivänä Käärmeen alaiset kuitenkin hakivat Eglėn hänen vanhempiensa kotoa; hänen äitinsä ja veljensä rukoilivat ja itkivät, mutta käärmeet olivat järkkymättömiä ja kuljettivat Eglėn pois. He veivät hänet meren rantaan, jossa heitä odottamassa seisoi mies. Eglė tunnisti hänet samaiseksi Käärmeeksi jolle oli lupautunut, ja niin he laskeutuivat yhdessä aaltojen alaiseen valtakuntaan.”  
  
”Onko tämä yksi niistä tarinoista, joissa päähenkilön onnistuu paeta omalla nokkeluudellaan?”  
  
”Ei. Itse asiassa Eglė unohti pian kokonaan vedenpäälliset maat, ja hän ja Käärme elivät onnellisina yhdessä useita vuosia. Ajan saatossa he saivat lukuisia lapsia, ja vasta kun yksi heistä alkoi kysellä Eglėltä hänen äidistään, muisti hän taakseen jättämänsä ihmiset ja alkoi kaivata heitä. Käärme oli vastahakoinen päästämään Eglėä ja lapsia pinnalle, mutta antoi heille kuitenkin lopulta siihen luvan ja yhdeksän päivää aikaa.”  
  
Hannibal nojasi edelleen kaiteeseen ja nyt viimein Will seurasi elettä perässä. Alapuolella olevan jään pinta ei heijastanut heidän kuvajaisiaan, mutta silti hän tiesi heidän varjojensa olevan siellä, istumassa tutuissa tuoleissaan kunnes jokin sulattaisi asetelman taas liikkeeseen.  
  
”Palasivatko he koskaan takaisin?”  
  
”Palasivat. Mutta silloin oli jo liian myöhäistä: Eglėn ollessa lapsineen lepäämässä, olivat hänen äitinsä ja veljensä keksineet keinon huijata Käärme pintaan ja surmata hänet. Kun Eglė palasi rannalle ja näki meren vaahtoavan punaisena, hän ymmärsi mitä oli tapahtunut. Suruissaan hän muutti sekä itsensä että lapsensa puiksi.”  
  
Huoneen valaistus oli äkisti muuttanut luonnettaan; nyt se oli täynnä nurkat häivyttäviä varjoja ja merenalaisen maailman tummia sävyjä. Hannibal ei reagoinut mitenkään kun Will työnsi itsensä irti kaiteesta ja alkoi perääntyi kauemmas. ”Kenen tarina tämä todella on?” hän kuiskasi.  
  
”Luulin että se oli selvää.” Vasta silloin Hannibal käänsi huomionsa pois jäästä ja kohti häntä; jossakin tarinan aikana tämän yllä oleva puku oli muuttunut halvaksi vankilahaalariksi. Sillä hetkellä Will olisi antanut mitä vain nähdäkseen tämän ottavan wendigon sarvekkaan hahmon, mutta tietenkään niin ei käynyt. Sen sijaan Hannibal pysyi kivuliaan inhimillisenä itsenään, ihoineen ja luineen ja valheineen. ”Käärmeen tietenkin.”

 

Vain joitakin päiviä sen jälkeen Jack saapui noutamaan häntä. Kun Will kuuli raskaiden renkaiden narskeen hangella, jokin osa hänessä ymmärsi jo, että tietty jakso siinä kertomuksessa jonka hänen oli onnistunut kahdessa vuodessa rakentaa, oli ohi.  
  
Mitä seuraisi nyt, oli jotakin väistämätöntä – joko rangaistus tai vapautus.

 

+

 

 _6\. Rautahäät_  
  
_Rauta symboloi hyvää onnea ja voimaa. Modernin lahjan muodon ottava puu on puolestaan osoitus liiton kestävyydestä._

 

Sillä hetkellä kun Hannibal ymmärsi Willin aikeen syöstä heidät alas kielekkeeltä sen alla pauhaaviin aaltoihin ja päätti antautua sen päätöksen edessä, hän myös hyväksyi sen mahdollisuuden, että se saattaisi merkitä kuolemaa. Se voisi jopa tarkoittaa sitä heille molemmille.  
  
Mutta kuten elämä itse, joka oli aikanaan syntynyt meressä, he ryömivät lopulta maalle. Siinä vaiheessa hän kuitenkin kannatteli Willin koko painoa, ja laskiessaan tämän hiekalle sai havaita tämän hengityksen lakanneen. Hän aloitti automaattisesti elvytyksen ja jatkoi sitä kunnes tunsi vartalon käsiensä alla värähtävän. Will kierähti kyljelleen, yskien ja kakoen, kunnes saattoi jälleen hengittää niin normaalisti kuin hypotermiaa lähentelevältä tilaltaan kykeni. Hannibal todisti sitä hetkeä, jolloin tämä nosti käden suulleen ja ymmärsi, että sille ilmestynyt veri oli lähtöisin hänen huuliltaan.  
  
”Olinko minä kuollut?” Will kysyi.  
  
”Me molemmat olimme”, hän vastasi. Hän nousi hitaasti jaloilleen, pudisteli hiekan polvistaan ja tarjosi sitten tälle kättään. ”Nyt on aika elää.”  
  
Hetken ajan vaikutti siltä, että koska oli tullut torjutuksi vetiseltä haudalta, Willin seuraava ratkaisu oli yksinkertaisesti jäädä paikoilleen ja antaa ajan ja elementtien viimeistellä vammojensa hyvälle alulle panema työ. Niin olisi saattanut käydäkin, ellei hän olisi myös ollut siinä, vapaana vaeltamaan mielihaluineen maailmaan jossa yhtäkään lukittua ovea ei enää seisonut hänen tiellään. Velvollisuudentuntoisesti, kuin paimenkoira joka tyytyy yö toisensa jälkeen vartiomaan lampaita susilta, vaikka todellisuudessa sen tekisi mieli juosta niiden kanssa ulvomaan kuuta, Will tarttui hänen käteensä ja kampesi itsensä jaloilleen.  
  
”Näytä minulle”, tämä sanoi.  
  
  
  
Joitakin kuukausia myöhemmin heidän improvisoitu pakomatkansa oli tuonut heidät eteläiseen Ranskaan. Aubracin alue sijaitsi suositun pyhiinvaellusreitin varrella, eivätkä he juuri poikenneet muista alueella parveilevista turisteista, vaikka heidän oleskelunsa olikin vielä toistaiseksi pysyvämpää lajia.  
  
Hannibal oli parhaillaan tekemässä ruokaa vuokratun asunnon keittiössä, kun kuuli oven käyvän Willin paluun merkiksi. Tämä tuli huoneeseen kantaen ostoskasseja täynnä tuoreita vihanneksia ja hedelmiä sekä teurastajan ruskeaan paperiin käärittyä kinkkua, nostaen kassit lähimmälle keittiötasolle. Niiden lisäksi tämä asetti pöydälle mustan, kuluneenoloisen laatikon, jonka työnsi sitten häntä kohti.  
  
”Näin sen kun kävin torilla”, Will selitti. ”Ajattelin että voisit pitää siitä.”  
  
Hän oli ollut niin keskittynyt järjestelemään heidän uutta elämäänsä, että Hannibalilta meni hetki yhdistää lahja sen ajoitukseen ja tulkita sitä kautta sen merkitys. Laatikon sisällä oli pienehkö taskuveitsi: sen puinen kahva oli taidolla tehty ja siinä olevat uurteet kielivät käytöstä, mutta sen terä – muodoltaan lähestulkoon kuin terälehti – oli yhä ruostumaton ja terävä. Kohdassa jossa terä kohtasi kahvan oli koristeellinen mehiläiskaiverrus, varmistaen esineen olevan sitä mitä hän oli alun perin arvellutkin sen olevan. ”Aito Laguiole-veitsi. Me olemme parhaillaan niiden synnyinseuduilla.”  
  
Hän käänteli veistä kädessään, testaten sen painoa. Se ei ollut jotakin sellaista mitä hän olisi hankkinut itselleen, eikä tarkoitettu sellaiseen työhön missä useimmat hänen aiemmista veitsistään olivat olleet parhaimmillaan. Kuitenkin se tuntui olevan lupaus jostakin. Hänen tutkaillessaan veistä Will oli liikkunut hänen vierelleen, seisoen nyt niin lähellä että heidän kyynärpäänsä koskettivat toisiaan. Kun niin tapahtui, tämä ei tehnyt elettäkään siirtyäkseen.  
  
”Mies joka myi sen minulle kertoi, ettei sitä koskaan pidä antaa lahjaksi. Tapana on, että veitsen saaja maksaa siitä vähintään yhden kolikon, tai muuten vaarana on, että veitsi leikkaa lahjan antajan ja sen saajan välisen ystävyyden poikki.”  
  
”Pitäisikö minun siinä tapauksessa hakea lompakkoni”, Hannibal kysyi, ”vai olenko minä sinun mielestäsi maksanut jo tarpeeksi?”  
  
Totuus tietenkin oli, että hän olisi ollut valmis maksamaan paljon enemmän Willin jatkuvasta läsnäolosta hänen elämässään, paunan kenen tahansa lihaa ja kernaasti jopa omaansa. Se, että Will tiesi sen myös, teki asioista ajoittain varsin harmillisia hänelle.  
  
Sen sijaan että olisi vastannut heti, Will otti veitsen hänen kädestään ja punnitsi sitä hetken omassaan. Sitten tämä pyöräytti sen ympäri sormissaan ja ojensi sen hänelle takaisin kahva edellä. ”Minusta tuntuu, ettei tämä kykenisi leikkaamaan meitä erilleen vaikka yrittäisikin.”

 


End file.
